


A Moment Alone

by inkdust



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Peggy's POV, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkdust/pseuds/inkdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no particular reason Peggy had only spent the night at Daniel's. No particular reason he shouldn't stay with her instead. The bed was certainly more comfortable. And she was rather more focused on getting him into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The details of this fluffernutter aren't 100% consistent with the Renegades universe, but it fits more or less after chapter 11 (because I like it when everything connects).
> 
> Hope you like :)

Peggy had never invited a man back to her room. Agent Peggy Carter had, as a lure—and a highly successful one—but Peggy hadn’t. She had certainly never invited a man into a room that wasn’t hers to begin with. But she had enjoyed herself too much tonight to let it end at the front door, Howard’s or not.

“Would you like to come in?”

Daniel raised his eyebrows, hiding a smirk and doing so poorly. “Taking me home on the first date?”

Peggy’s brow furrowed. “This wasn’t our first date.”

“Takeout in the office doesn’t count.”

That wasn’t the evening she was thinking of. This one was much more recent, and ended with breakfast this morning.

Daniel broke eye contact, his smile turning bashful. “ _That_ doesn’t count.”

“Well, then that’s a technicality.” Peggy climbed out of the car and threw him a look. “Are you coming or not?”

He joined her at the door. “What about Jarvis?”

“Mr. Jarvis has little to no say in my personal life.”

“I mean…” Daniel made a vague gesture that failed to convey what he meant, but Peggy could guess.

“They’re asleep.” No idea whether it was true, but that was beside the point. She took Daniel’s hand, lacing their fingers together, tugging him inside. “Don’t tell me you’re nervous, Chief.”

“Nervous,” he repeated. He grabbed for her waist, but she danced away, drawing him down the hall.

She had just made it inside her room when he caught her, pushing the door shut and pressing her up against it. Peggy’s gaze flicked down to his hand on her hip and his knee trapping hers.

“Not nervous,” she noted.

“No.” His tone was patient, despite the mere inches between them. Peggy flashed back for an instant. _Nothin’ to say?_

“You won’t get a rise out of me.” It would have been stronger if her voice hadn’t sounded so breathy.

“Uh-huh.” Daniel leaned in, his lips barely grazing her jaw.

Her eyes closed. That really wasn’t fair. “And what…may I ask…do you intend to do here?”

He laughed into her neck. “Thought that was obvious.”

“Oh?” Peggy hooked her fingers in his belt loops, pulling his hips against her. “Oh, yes, I see.”

Daniel abandoned pretense then, kissing her hard, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. She didn’t mean to make a sound, something awful between a sigh and a whimper, but he wasn’t laughing anymore.

“Bed?” he said between kisses. “I mean, I can work with this, but—”

“Bed, yes.”

They left a trail of clothing along the way, suit jacket and necktie and belt. Dress shirt. Trousers. A slight hitch for her shoe buckles.

Daniel toyed with the zipper of her dress. “You’re not gonna make me turn around this time?”

Peggy raised an eyebrow. “Oh, would you have liked a show, that morning?

That had him blushing. “You could have had me wait in the hall,” he muttered.

“I…could have.”

He shook his head, leaning his crutch against the wall, and moved in closer. She could feel the heat of his bare chest as his fingers found her zipper again. “Did you really not know what you were doing to me?”

She suppressed a shiver. “You know, I was a bit focused on other matters.”

He pressed his lips wordlessly to her collarbone, sending up goose bumps as he inched the zipper down.

“And we were talking, Daniel. We would have wasted time.”

“You’re unbelievable,” he mumbled against her skin.

“Well…” Peggy’s dress fell to the floor, and she let her slip follow. “Maybe I knew a little.”

“Oh, _maybe_.” He shifted his weight a certain way, and that was all the warning she got before he scooped her up and dumped her on the bed.

She stifled a squeal. “Daniel!”

“Hmm?” He turned his back to her, unconcerned, sitting on the edge of the bed to undo his leg. Peggy knelt behind him, anticipation coiling in her middle. She wondered if this was becoming a learned response, the rush of heat as he started on those straps. She curled her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck and reveled in his quiet groan, hardly more than a breath.

And suddenly he was finished, swinging himself around onto his back and pulling her on top of him. Peggy laughed in delight. This was the Daniel she loved—courteous and considerate right up until the moment she wanted him not to be.

It felt sinfully good. The way he held her, kissed her, the way he smelled. They had only done this a few times now, and only in his house, where things had always been this way between them. But having him here, in the same room where she had once made him turn away, the difference was palpable. How far they had come.

Peggy started downward, trailing her lips over his chest. It should have been criminal to hide this under a sweater vest.

“All right, I can’t do this.”

She jumped as he jerked up, forcing her off of him. “Daniel?”

He scrambled to the edge of the bed and reached for his crutch. “I tried.”

She watched in bewilderment as he hobbled over to the wall. And yanked down Howard’s portrait.

Peggy pressed her hands to her mouth in a desperate attempt not to laugh as he lugged it toward the door. “Daniel, you can just set it against—”

“Nope.”

In a remarkable act of balance and coordination, Daniel swung open the door, cast out the frame into the hall, and wheeled around without a pause.

To go for the second one.

Peggy blinked. Were there truly _two_ paintings of Howard Stark in her room? Had there always been? She couldn’t even move to help Daniel, watching dumbly as he shoved the second frame after the first.

The door shut with a definitive bang.

“No Stark,” Daniel growled. He dropped his crutch at the foot of the bed and crawled back up to her. “That’s a rule now.”

Peggy’s breath puffed out in a startled laugh as he pinned her flat. “Yes, Chief.”

Or perhaps…

No, she decided, twining her arms around his neck. She had better means to provoke this sort of reaction. Far, far better.

 ***

Edwin Jarvis stood in the hall, his arms full of ironing, and blinked at the twin portraits of Mr. Stark. The door had opened; Chief Sousa, clad only in boxer shorts, had expelled the second painting; and the door had closed again.

Jarvis allowed a small, triumphant smile. Well—he would consider the question of Miss Carter’s suitors definitively answered.

He hurried away with a skip. Ana was going to cry from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the discovery, upon one too many rewatches, that the portrait behind Jason when he startles Peggy awake was not there when she arrived in LA. At first, I thought someone had moved the portrait from the back wall. But no - we see that one later as well. So sometime between 2x01 and 2x05, the initial portrait is joined by a second one by the dresser.
> 
> Cue a ridiculous string of speculation with l0g0phile (the unwavering and true) and I give you the first in the Portrait Wars series. No promises on when the sequel might get written, but it is certainly planned.
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading, and infinite thanks for kudos and comments. I love writing for this fandom.


End file.
